Miranda - Happy Valentine's Day
by such fun
Summary: It's Valentine's Day - will it be a day to remember...? This is a very short story (will be 3 little chapters), it is set mid series 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Miranda – Happy Valentine's Day**

A short story in 3 little chapters.

(Please note – this is not related to any of my other stories, and is set mid series 3)

**Chapter 1**

AT THE FLAT

Well hello to you! And Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so excited! I know – I don't usually celebrate with the masses on this particular day, in fact it's always been quite a lowlight on my calendar, but this year I am in an actual, real life, proper grown up relationship! It's so nice to have a boyfriend on Valentine's Day! I anticipate a candle lit dinner, flowers, expensive jewellery...Mike hasn't mentioned yet what we'll be doing, but I am sure he's got it all planned! I've bought him a card and a lovely gift – it was quite tricky to choose something, but I managed to find something that says 'I really like you rather a lot, actually...', that sort of thing...not too slushy, and I've even purchased a new dress to wear – get me! Ok...let me update you with other news...Gary is still with Rose but only just, they're a bit rocky, I'm trying to feign concern, but I really don't care, and Stevie has introduced yet another obscure line of merchandise in the joke shop – self help books! I ask you! What is joke shoppy about a book entitled 'Find Your Emotional Jumper' or 'It's Not You, It's Them, A Guide For The Paranoid'? Suffice to say, they're not currently our biggest sellers, in fact they're selling less than life size toy kangaroos, i.e., none. Right, I'm off to the restaurant, big day ahead so I'll need a proper breakfast...ta ta!"

AT THE RESTAURANT

Miranda – "Morning Gary!"

Gary – "Hi Miranda, Happy Valentine's Day!"

Gary hugs Miranda and rather awkwardly kisses her cheek. Rose walks in and Gary seems a bit flustered.

Rose – "Hi babe! Are you all sorted for this evening?"

Gary – "I'm really sorry Rose, I've got to work, we've got this Valentine's Day Masked Ball and Buffet here tonight and no-one else can cover."

Rose is disappointed. Mike arrives.

Mike – "A Valentine's Day Masked Ball and Buffet? That's sounds good – we should go Miranda!"

Miranda – "Ok, sounds fun!"

Mike – "Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you like it..."

Mike hands Miranda a large, squishy, beautifully wrapped gift and kisses her forehead.

Miranda – "Oh Mike, thank you!"

Mike – "Well, go on, open it!"

Miranda is aware that everyone is staring avidly and is suddenly embarrassed.

Miranda – "Can I open it later?"

Mike – "Oh, ok...sure."

Gary – "So...two tickets for tonight...there you go."

AT THE SHOP

Miranda shows Stevie her present from Mike.

Stevie – "Well go on then...open it!"

Miranda – "Ok. I think Mike was upset that I didn't open it in front of him, but I suddenly panicked with everyone looking, in case it was something...you know.."

Stevie – "Oh Miranda, Mike's not the sort of guy to get you something like that!"

Miranda – "Yes, you're right, but Gary was there and I felt really self conscious."

Stevie – "Why though? You're over him now aren't you?"

Miranda – "Oh, yes, of course! Oh never mind, right, here goes."

Miranda opens the parcel. It's a set of fleecy pyjamas and matching bed socks. Miranda is nonplussed.

Stevie – "Oh dear!"

Miranda – "I know! What was he thinking? Perhaps it's his aunt's birthday and she's ended up with my real present?"

Stevie – "Well..."

Miranda takes the pyjamas and stomps upstairs to the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miranda – Happy Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 2**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda is sat on the sofa.

"Hello! Do come in, I'm having a bit of crisis. Mike's gift hasn't lived up to expectations by any stretch of the imagination. Fleecy pyjamas! And bed socks! Our first valentine's day together and he gets me the most unromantic present conceivable! I give up! Or perhaps I was expecting too much, after-all, Gary didn't shower Rose with flowers and chocolate when I saw them earlier, maybe romance is just for films and chick lit. I think I'll go down and see if Gary needs any help getting ready for tonight."

AT THE RESTAURANT

Miranda enters the restaurant.

Gary – "Sorry, we're shut, oh hi Miranda! Want some lunch?"

Miranda – "Don't worry if you're busy."

Gary – "No, it's fine, the restaurant's not open for lunch as we're getting ready for tonight, but I can easily make you something, I was just about to make something for myself anyway."

Miranda – "Oh thanks Gary; you're such a good friend."

Gary makes lunch for them and they sit down to eat.

Gary – "So, what's on your mind?"

Miranda – "Oh nothing, I just wondered if you needed any help this afternoon."

Gary – "No, all under control I think. Actually, there is one thing...you could help me choose the music."

Miranda – "Sure!"

Gary and Miranda start to pick out some romantic music for the Masked Ball.

Gary – "Fancy a dance? It's just that I might be so busy later, I won't have time."

Miranda – "You know that dancing and me don't mix, Gary – catastrophic disaster and mayhem always ensues!"

Gary – "Well, there's no-one else around, you're my best friend and I think I'd like to take that chance...please..."

Miranda – "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Gary puts on 'Wonderful Tonight'. They dance...and it feels so completely right that Miranda even relaxes enough to enjoy it.

Gary – "See, nothing to fear..."

Miranda – "Ok, you're right, I guess I just had a sense of foreboding...Mike's gift wasn't quite what I was expecting."

Gary – "What was it?"

Miranda – "It doesn't matter."

Gary – "It obviously does..."

Rose comes into the restaurant. Gary immediately turns off the music.

Rose – "Hi babe, just thought I'd call by and see if you needed any help? Oh...hi Miranda."

Miranda – "Hello Rose."

Gary – "I think it's all sorted now, I've just got to get on with the canapés...I'll see you later Miranda."

Gary disappears into the kitchen. Miranda and Rose are left together.

Miranda – "Um, right, well, must get going, I'm helping Stevie with, um, stock control...or something...bye!"

Miranda leaves.

LATER AT THE FLAT

Miranda is ready for the Masked Ball and Buffet, she is wearing her new dress, and is securing her mask when Mike arrives. He is wearing a dinner suit and a mask. He kisses her on the cheek.

Mike – "Ready?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Mike – "Did you open my present?"

Miranda – "Oh yes, thank you Mike, very...err... very thoughtful of you. And this is for you!"

Miranda hands him her present. It's a smart new filofax. Mike is thrilled.

Mike – "Oh wow, that's lovely, just what I wanted!"

Miranda – "Great. Shall we go?"

AT THE RESTAURANT

The Masked Ball and Buffet is in full swing. It's very popular and everyone is having a good time.

Miranda spots Gary at the bar – he's wearing a mask, but she can tell it is him straight away. He looks completely stressed out and Miranda really wants to let him know that everything is going fine and put his mind at ease, so she approaches him, pretending she believes he is 'Mike'. Rose is close by, having a drink with Stevie, well within earshot.

Miranda – "Hi Mike, this is lovely isn't it? I'm so glad we came – Gary's done such a wonderful job tonight, hasn't he?"

Gary – "Oh...thanks... err, I mean...yeah...he has."

Miranda – "Everyone's really enjoying it! The food is fantastic and it's much better that one of those slushy romantic meals for two..."

Before she can finish, Gary takes a furtive look around to make sure Mike is nowhere about, then, without any warning, he kisses Miranda, taking her breath away...

Miranda – (whispers) "Gary!"

Gary – (whispers) "No! I'm Mike!"

Miranda – (whispers) "Gary, I know it's you!"

Gary – (whispers) "How did you know?"

Miranda – (whispers) "Firstly because I just saw Mike going towards the loos, and secondly because... because... well, because Mike has never kissed me like _that_! But that's not the point! Rose is standing four feet away!"

Before Gary can respond, Rose comes up to them.

Rose – "Hi! Have you seen Gary?"

Miranda – "No! Umm, have you tried in the kitchen?"

Rose – "Yes, there's no sign of him. Do you think he's ok? Has he said anything to you Miranda?"

Miranda – "No, I've hardly seen him; he must be busy…"

Rose – "Maybe. Are you two having a good Valentine's?"

Miranda – "Yes thanks, are you?"

Rose – "No, dismal, I think Gary's avoiding me and he hasn't even bothered to get me a present!"

Miranda – "Mike bought me fleecy pyjamas and bed socks."

Gary – "Really?...I mean…I hope they're _really _cosy, um, can't wait to see you in them later…"

Rose – "That's so sweet Mike."

The real Mike appears and makes his way over, stopping to speak to Stevie on route. He is not wearing his mask. Rose stares from 'Real Mike' to 'Masked Mike' in astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miranda – Happy Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 3**

Rose – "What's going on? Who are you? And why were you two kissing?"

Miranda – "It was a case of mistaken identity! This is... err...Dr. Gail! He thought I was Tilly!"

Rose – "Tilly is 5 foot 3!"

Mike approaches them.

Mike – "Hello Rose, Gary..."

Rose gapes. Gary sheepishly removes his mask. Rose is apoplectic! She slaps Gary, glares at Miranda and storms out of the restaurant.

Mike – "Gosh, what was all that about? Look, I'm really sorry Miranda, I've just been paged and I have to get down to the office – there's some major local news story breaking and it's all hands on deck I'm afraid. I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Look after her for me, Gary."

Mike leaves.

Gary puts his hand into his pocket and silently takes out a tiny present; he presses it into Miranda's hand and disappears back into the kitchen. Miranda reads the gift tag…'Miranda, hope you like it, love G xx', and opens the present. It is a necklace. And it's perfect. Miranda is left feeling both confused and elated, and is unable to make sense of what has happened. She can't believe that Gary kissed her, and with such intensity...And the beautiful gift…Sitting in a daze on the sofa with Stevie and Tilly she barely joins in their conversation at all... Then, as the evening is drawing to a close, she finally makes up her mind...there are only a few people there now. Gary is wearing his mask, sitting at the bar, drinking a beer...before she can change her mind again, Miranda walks boldly over to him...without saying a word, she takes both his hands, they feel warm. She tries to see his eyes behind the mask and is just about to kiss him...

Just as her lips are almost on his, the kitchen door opens and Gary comes out. Miranda screams.

Gary – "Miranda?"

Miranda – "Gary! But who's this?"

Dr. Gail, looking shell shocked, removes his mask. Stevie and Tilly have rushed up in response to Miranda's scream and are delighted to see Dr. Gail – they immediately monopolise him. Gary grabs Miranda's hand and pulls her urgently into the kitchen, pushing the door closed behind them.

Gary – "You were just about to kiss Dr. Gail!"

Miranda – "Yes, but I thought he was you!"

Gary – "Oh... Really?

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "So you were going to kiss me?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "Wow...Right…and, umm...are you still going to?"

Miranda sees the look of longing in Gary's eyes.

Miranda – "What do you think?..."

Gary grins.

Miranda - "Happy Valentine's Day Gary..."

Gary - "Happy Valentine's Day..."

**THE END**


End file.
